Closeted Gay Crackers Deliciously Different
by BarianBoyBand
Summary: The Barians and Yuma have a sleep-over.


Once upon a time, Yuma invited the Barians over for a sleep over for a treaty but the only ones who showed up were Alit, Shark and Vector and for some reason it was at Vector's house. Yuma said he calls it "Not being at my house". It was okay so long as they didn't go in the rooms with the torure weapons. In his room was voodoo doll of Mizael's body hanging from the light and a duck head attached to the radiator. The light hung low for some unexplained reason (Ikea probably) and Upon removing his shirt (oh ho ho), Shark accidentally knocked Mizael-Voodoo off the light. It was really awkward. It landed on Yuma and got stuck in his hair but no one told him because reasons. Lol.

Shark demanded that they watch Shark Boy and Lava Girl because it was a film to which he identified. He watched it every day for an entire year, forcing Rio to dress as Lava girl, even though she wanted to be the ice queen, so she called him a weenie. She made him eat onions and he cried, not because onions but _emotionally_… (onions).

The movie was horrible and the others were scarred for life. Shark cried because he is not the king of the ocean. He wanted to have the same relationship with Vector as Shark Boy has with Lava girl. Alit, however, wanted to be Lava Girl because he enjoys spandex and looks hella hot in red. He has adorably tight hands that Yuma finds erotic.

Yuma has a tentacle fetish and Vector promised to show him Don Thousands throne later, complete with a full tour (wonks suggestively). Every time he sees Shark's hair, he gets a hard-on. Vector was showing how to get rid of mouths and noses but Yuma didn't understand how that was relevant because they didn't have mouths anyway because they were Barians but Shark said that Yuma should get rid of his to be kawaii.

After singing "Let it Go", multilingual version, in the kitchen with tea (and milk for Yuma because he is a weenie), They all became weeaboos. Alit knows all the Japanese words especially "dokidoki"… no one is sure why he loves those words so much. He asked Yuma to stop singing in Chinese because he was a weeaboo and wanted it in Japanese.

They went into a smaller room to avoid waking judge buster and get away from the spiders because Alit is a pusspuss but Shark wanted to lick it. The room ended up covered in pillows, noodles and lap-tops. They had about 18 lap-tops and weren't sure where they came from (better not ask, Vector's house is weird). Everyone was on tumblr because they are weeaboos and they wanted to read smutty fanfictions. They compared toes but all ended up with cramps in their feet, rolling about the floor, crying a lot. "I love screams but not when they are mine", said Vector. Then Shark was like, "Shut up, Vector, you whore".

"That's not nice! I'm telling Astral". Yuma was offended at Shark's use of obscene language which he learned from Durbe (he has a lot of strange BOOKS).

"Yeah!" Alit piped up. "I'm gonna tell Daddy-Thousand!"

"No, daddy, no", Vector had flashbacks of his evil dad but started laughing because reasons and then he got a stitch for laughing so hard. Lol. Shark called him a weenie so he went up to Shark and whispered sensually, "Call me 'Naschie'". Shark started crying, curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb. He rocked back and forward as Yuma said "That's not the only thing you'll be sucking tonight". Ah, that's why Shark had been complaining about a sore throat earlier.

Alit started punching things because he is Alit. He gets a hard on when he punches things and Vector starts to cry because Alit it getting off in his house and it's really weird. Everyone is making sexual noises and no one is entirely sure how to feel about that.

They were about to go into another room but it was cold and Daddy Thousand told them to go into the warm room because he actually does care. Yuma cried. They were all cuddling on the floor except Yuma because he was still crying. He is confused because he resembles Donkles more so than he does his own absent (asshole) father. "Why are you crying?" asked Alit.  
"He does care…" he whispered into the hello kitty pillow. The moment was tender like a piece of well cooked chicken, kind of not too dissimilar to that bird Vector found in the garden and cooked except he didn't cook it so much at set it on fire. That was a good day... until he turned round and saw Daddy in the window. With an axe (no, daddy, no).

Vector couldn't stop sneezing and Yuma couldn't stop commenting on his sneeze's cuteness., The rest unanimously agreed that his sneezes were really cute and Shark was thing about DraMatical MurDer a lot because mmm, gay porn. There is a bird in the trailier for DMMD and he is Mizael because Mizael is a hot bird that everyone wants to fuck but Yuma is sad becase Kaito is fucking Miza and not him and Alit is also sad because he really ships dokidoki and has a massive doki porn stash. He is really fucked up. Shark wants to fuck mink from DMMD because he is a babe. But that would be awkward because Mink's bird was Miza and he didn't want Miza to see his weenie. Vector reminded Shark that Mink was fictional and Shark started crying again. Vector leaned over Shark, blinked, blinked again and the realised that he couldn't stop blinking, oh god what was wrong with him. After composing himself he reminded Shark that even is Mink was fictional vector was real (jya jya jyannn). This made Shark cry even harder. Just like his dick. His life is so shit that he gets are hard-on from sadness. Vector is offended because he wants Shark-Senpai to notice him. They did the do. Just infront of everybody because yolo also Yuma and alit didn't want to be left out. Shark cried the whole time. From his eyes streamed an ocea, through which the sharks of a hundred million sorrows swam majestically. Better than a dolphins but fuck dolphins but don't, you know, fuck dolphins. Follow Vector's example and fuck Sharks.  
They then killed Yuma because Barian swag.  
The end =w=


End file.
